


Futuro

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [24]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Canon, Spoilers, post film (2019)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Se c'era una cosa che Thomas non aveva mai considerato possibile, era quella di trovare qualcuno come lui.





	Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** post canon || **lista:** fic

Se c'era una cosa che Thomas non aveva mai considerato possibile, era quella di trovare _qualcuno come lui_. Non a livello superficiale – di quel genere di uomini, che si dicevano per lo più curiosi solo per mascherare la loro preferenza era piena l'Inghilterra -, ma a livello più intimo.  
Mr. Ellis lo aveva salvato, rivelandogli la verità e sarebbe bastato probabilmente quello per far cadere ai suoi piedi il vecchio Thomas Barrow, sempre in perenne attesa di un gesto gentile, una premura fatta anche con noncuranza. Poi però l'uomo gli aveva sorriso nel salutarlo, mettendo in chiaro ciò che avrebbero potuto avere.  
Aveva sentito il cuore scoppiare, quell'attimo rubato, le labbra le une sulle altre, senza neppure il tempo di avere un contatto più intimo e lì, esattamente in quell'istante, Thomas aveva sentito le sue difese crollare. Mr. Ellis era un membro importante della servitù reale, sempre in viaggio e sempre alle prese con nuove mansioni, di certo aveva avuto molte occasioni e molta esperienza e aveva, di conseguenza, molte possibilità. Perché scegliere lui?  
Thomas non era stupido: sapeva molto bene quanto la sua personalità fosse fastidiosa – durante tutti i suoi numerosi anni di servizio a Downton glielo avevano fatto pesare enormemente e, ancora, lo facevano se ne trovavano occasione. Lui stesso era consapevole di essere un codardo e un vile, specie se messo con le spalle al muro. Ma con Mr. Ellis si era per la prima volta scoperto se stesso, aveva mostrato qualcosa di sé che prima non era mai riuscito a esprimere.  
Poteva credere alle promesse di Mr. Ellis? Non lo sapeva, ma al momento si godeva quello che ne veniva, le lettere che si scambiavano, senza mai scadere nello scabroso per evitare che eventuali occhi indiscreti potessero comprendere la natura del loro legame e dello scambio epistolare.  
Thomas non era mai stato fortunato, ma silenziosamente, mentre apriva l'ennesima lettera di Richard Ellis, riusciva a intravedere per la prima volta un futuro che non implicasse la solitudine. Ed era ciò che più sembrava importare.


End file.
